


untitled (how does it feel?)

by johnjaemarried (johnjaescult)



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Idols, Johnny Suh's Big Dick, M/M, Omorashi, Overstimulation, Watersports, bulging, no au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnjaescult/pseuds/johnjaemarried
Summary: “You’re giving me attitude when I’m letting you fuck me?”“Who else is gonna please you, size queen?”Jaehyun: 0. Johnny: 1.





	untitled (how does it feel?)

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh sooooo, this idea came into fruition when my friend Eve talked about sounding on her twt and the switch flipped in my head and suddenly I was immersed in articles about sounding and so here we are... In final Johnjae form skskks! I guess this also acts like a gift for you, darling Eve bc YOU CAUSED THIS! 
> 
> And big thanks to my amazingggggg friends Neila, Andy and AJ for helping me with beta-ing and feedback. They're all amazing writers too!
> 
> P.S. I've never written anything like this before so please,,, forgive me if there's anything off :)))))) I hope yall still like it anyways!!! Title is taken from the D'Angelo song of the same name!

**** “Wait, are you really sure no one is here but us?” Jaehyun asks with a sigh, making sure because the last time, Yuta had caught them in the living room with Jaehyun being drilled into the common couch, face down, ass up and Yuta had the audacity to smirk and mumble ‘these kinky assholes’ before he left for a futsal game with his friends in Korea.

“Yeah,” Johnny grumbles, annoyed. Jaehyun had been asking and asking. He just wanted to fuck.  _ Now _ . And he adhered to Jaeyun’s every request just so they could finally fuck. “I told the manager to keep everyone out until dinner time. Bribed them too just to keep you happy.” He rolls his eyes, mocking Jaehyun.

“You’re giving me attitude when I’m letting you fuck me?”

“Who else is gonna please you, size queen?” 

Jaehyun: 0. Johnny: 1.

“Taeyong knows we’re gonna fuck. So does Yuta. I told them.” Johnny quips with a smirk, eyes gleaming with mischievousness. He knows Jaehyun gets shy even though everyone knows of their agreement: fuck buddies.

Jaehyun ignores him, eyes rolling and goes straight to the bathroom.

* * *

Jaehyun’s arms are tied to the headboard, as well as his thighs to his calves, tightly (though comfortably, Johnny made sure of that) so he wouldn’t budge even if Johnny uses all his strength on him. His eyes are also covered by their favorite silk tie that Johnny got from Chicago awhile back so Jaehyun couldn’t see anything.

Johnny has his tongue and a few fingers in Jaehyun’s stretched ass, prodding at his prostate as Johnny used his tongue to trace Jaehyun’s tight rim before shoving it alongside his fingers, licking inside the warm velvety flesh of Jaehyun’s ass and the latter is absolutely wrecked already, hard cock flat against his stomach where the pre-cum was already pooling in a sizeable puddle.

At this point, Jaehyun’s whimpering and moaning in the way that Johnny knows he’s about to reach release. Johnny, a little shit, stops his ministrations and pulls away, making Jaehyun whimper pathetically at the aborted reach of his orgasm.

Johnny grabs the sounding rod as he fists Jaehyun’s cock slowly pulling it upright, thumbing the hole and prodding it gently with the nail of his thumb. Once another bead of clear builds up at the tip of Jaehyun’s cock, Johnny excessively lubes up the rod, knowing he could really hurt the younger with just one small wrong move. 

Jaehyun whimpers when he feels the tip of the rod against his urethra. They’ve used this a few times but it’s always an experience each time. He feels the slightly cool metal tip gently slide in the hole of his cock and his heartbeat picks up. The slide is gentle as it comes in and he gasps as he feels the hole of his urethra stretch and widen as the rod goes in deeper.

“You’re doing good, baby. Just a little more,” Johnny says fondly as Jaehyun feels a comforting caress on the inside of his thigh. Johnny slowly pushes it deeper, watching Jaehyun twitch when the slight bend of the metal rod enters. “Feels good, yeah?”

Jaehyun does nothing but whimper as a sob escaped from his mouth. Johnny doesn’t stop slowly pushing it in. They have to be careful so it’s always slow but it makes Jaehyun feel  _ everything _ . “Oh my god,” he babbles, as the last of the length is pushed in and he feels the heavy push of the rod against that place inside him that has his toes curling. He doesn’t know what it is but it’s so good, and so, so heavy inside him.

“Very good.” Johnny says, smile obvious in his voice, patting Jaehyun’s ass cheek which makes the younger sigh in content. “Now, let’s get started.” With Jaehyun’s thighs already parted, Johnny spreads his asscheek instead, eyeing Jaehyun’s rosy hole and tight rim. He runs his thumb over the winking hole and Jaehyun visibly shivers.

“Johnny, fuck me, come on,” Jaehyun grits as Johnny enters a thumb in his hole, testing if he’s already stretched enough. The hole easily swallows the whole of his thumb up to his knuckles and Johnny rubs around his walls lovingly, planting a kiss on Jaehyun’s knees. “Johnny, please!”

With a chuckle, Johnny grabs the lube laying at his side. “Calm down, I’m gonna fuck you.” He slicks his cock excessively, knowing how much Jaehyun loved feeling it easy and wet. His cock was also too big to be taken in than less drenched. “I’m going in,” Johnny aligns the head of his cock against Jaehyun’s twitching hole and watches as the head just easily slides in, Jaehyun’s rim expanding to take it in. “Holy fuck.”

Jaehyun’s breathing shallowly, pushing out to make his ass stretch so Johnny can slide in easier. “Fill me up. All of you, please.” Jaehyun’s breath hitches as Johnny slowly pushes in. He’s a bit annoyed because he’s definitely impatient and he knows Johnny knows this well. “Johnny, I can fucking take it.”

With that, Johnny punches forward in one thrust, bottoming out inside Jaehyun’s tight ass and Jaehyun lets out a wheeze, as if he’s been hit in the stomach, all the air coming out. Johnny sees how Jaehyun’s dick twitches even with the sound rod in.

“B-big,” Jaehyun moans as he pushes his head back further to the pillows, as if to ground himself. Johnny’s cock was pressed directly against his prostate and coupled with the pressure inside caused by the weight of the rod inside him, it’s just too much. And not to mention the way his ass was stretching to accommodate Johnny’s thick appendage. He should already be going crazy.

“Oh wow, wow,” Johnny grunts as he leans back pushing Jaehyun’s leg back to see the way his hole is so stretched around him. It never got old. “You’re the best, Jaehyunnie,” Johnny smiles fondly at him, rubbing his thumbs on the back of his thighs.

Jaehyun grunts as he tightens his walls around Johnny’s cock and it actually sparks a short burst of pleasure inside him so he does it again and Johnny just chuckles. “Hyung, hyung,  _ Johnny hyung _ , please.” He figures Johnny’s settling because there’s a bit of shifting on the bed, although not enough to move Johnny’s cock inside him.

Johnny leans back, sitting on his heels and moves forward, lifting Jaehyun’s hips to rest between his thighs closer until he’s deeper than ever, his balls pressed tightly against the cleft of Jaehyun’s ass. Jaehyun yelps, fists clenching tight. Johnny moves his body back a little, slanting himself until he sees what he wants.

On Jaehyun’s flat tummy was a slight bulge and he knows well Jaehyun feels it from the way the younger is trembling lightly. “D-deep! That’s fucking deep, hyung.”

Johnny smirks, feeling a drop of sweat roll down his temple. “No worries, Jaehyun. I’ll fuck you deeper.” Jaehyun lets out a moan as Johnny immediately sets up a fast, rough pace of fucking up against Jaehyun’s ass, the bulge on his tight stomach appearing with every forward thrust. “I love filling up your ass so much. So tight and hot around me.”

They know full well that he isn’t exactly hitting Jaehyun’s prostate and that was the fun part, too. But it seemed very well that Jaehyun was still enjoying it, brows furrowed and mouth permanently open, releasing lewd moans of pleasure with every move of Johnny’s hips against his. It was a bit of an ego trip for Johnny, seeing Jaehyun like this. Just so pliant and just easily taking Johnny’s dick like it was nothing. 

“Oh fuck, yes! Right there!” Jaehyun’s toes clench and he bites his lip as Johnny finally leans forward, straightening his body and his cock just drives deeper, hitting Jaehyun’s sweet spot, holding onto Jaehyun’s knees to make sure he wasn’t going anywhere. “Oh my fucking god!” He wishes he could grab onto Johnny because it was too fucking good that he’s afraid he’ll slip off somewhere.

“Good?” Johnny snickers as he changes his thrusts to a smooth roll of his hips, changing the pace to moderate but the impact the same. Deep, punching, and so fucking good. It had been a while since he and Jaehyun had properly had sex because of their continuous schedules. It was always blowjobs and frotting in hotel bathrooms because they couldn’t afford to waste anymore time. Just a quick banging, then going to sleep, saving their energy for their many upcoming performances.

“Fuck yeah, hyung,” Jaehyun whimpers as he lifts his head then slams it down the pillow again, digging his head deep to the pillow to grab a grip of himself. “So good! Isso good!” It all feels overwhelming. The loud noises of their damp skin meeting, the way Johnny’s heavy balls would slam against his cheeks, his thick cock just filling him up accompanied with the filthiest, wettest squelch with every thrust and the rod reaching a place of pleasure inside him that just made him feel so fucking high. It’s so good. 

Johnny hears Jaehyun’s breath hitch as he slows down, slowly pulling out, Jaehyun’s rim protruding out, gripping on his dick as he continues to slide out until only the tip is left inside. “Oh, fuck,” Johnny chuckles as he plays a little, gripping Jaehyun’s knees tighter as he watches Jaehyun’s tight hole get caught on the head of his cock, the rim pulling out with Johnny’s playful attempts of aborted pulling out, just enjoying how Jaehyun’s hole just seems to wanna swallow his cock. “Fuck, you must’ve missed me fucking you, huh? Your asshole is begging to be fucking filled with my cock.”

Jaehyun feels every pull of course and it’s a bit embarrassing, “waited so long for this, hyung. Didn-didn’t even touch myself for you-oof!” Jaehyun’s breath gets caught in his throat as Johnny pushes in again until he’s balls deep in one motion. “Shit, hyung.”

Johnny laughs in reply as he starts to move again, keeping the same pace as before but this time he hovers over Jaehyun, bracketing his arms around Jaehyun’s head as he rolls his hips, fucking in deep. “I jerked off so many time to the thought of your tight ass, Jaehyunnie. I was on the verge of escaping my hotel room to go to yours so I could fucking fuck your tight ass,” Johnny pushes in deep again, staying there, grinding his hips and he knows he’s doing it right when Jaehyun’s jaw goes slack and he’s whimpering as Johnny goes into a steady pace of grinding against his prostate. “I was about to go to your hotel room in Indonesia but manager hyung caught me and told me off. I imagined myself fucking you like this when I was jerking off in that fucking bathroom. I’ll never forget it.”

“Kiss me, kiss me!” Jaehyun moans desperately, feeling Johnny’s increasing force as his body shakes with every grind. As soon as they’re kissing, Johnny’s back to hard punching thrusts that has his insides feeling like fucking mush. The heat pooling in his belly quickens with every thrust against his prostate and in a blink of an eye, he’s trembling as his breath goes shallow. Jaehyun keens, “hyung, I’m about to fucking cum. I’m gonna cum!”

Johnny ignores him, knowing he can’t with how the sounding rod is lodged inside his cock. Nothing will be coming out unless Johnny pulls it off. Johnny just goes harder, minding his own pleasure as he rests his cheek against Jaehyun’s spit slick cheek, covering Jaehyun’s body with his, pressing his weight on him and Jaehyun’s dick is hurting in the good way.

Jaehyun begs and begs, but Johnny fucks him for his own pleasure, whispering dirty words to him, kissing down his neck and his chest, sucking and nibbling on his nipples until they’re red and raw, careful not to leave marks anywhere else. He knows tomorrow’s long flight will be hard on him with how sore his ass will be.

Without Jaehyun’s knowledge, Johnny had used the cock ring they’ve been keeping for a long time, the one that they had gotten in Japan while they were on tour there. Even the sound rod was from the same sex shop that was thankfully discreet, located near Yuta’s hometown. It was also Yuta who introduced them to it.

Johnny heaves as he cums, dry, because of the cock ring but he’s adamant on lasting long. This is a rare chance for them to be free and unwind and he knows he’ll never get to fuck like this in a long time so he takes advantage of the situation. He starts to move his hips again and Jaehyun’s just whimpering desperately, wiggling his body, grounding himself from being overtaken by the pleasure.

Jaehyun almost screams when Johnny grips on his cock, pulling it upright again and hooking the ring at the end of the sound with this finger. Johnny stays buried balls deep in him as Johnny starts to slowly pull up the rod, then pushing it down and Jaehyun feels like his head wants to explode. He feels goosebumps on his arms as Johnny pulls back the rod in a quick motion then pushing it in deeper slowly and he feels the pleasure just waiting to come full circle again.

“Feels good, yeah?” Johnny grins, gripping his cock tight as he starts to grind his hips against his ass, the head of his cock pushing against Jaehyun’s swollen prostate. He continues to tease him with the rod as he grinds and grinds until Jaehyun is almost screaming; loudly as he openly sobs. “Jaehyun, you better shut the fuck up or you won’t be able to sing.” Johnny snaps with a sharp thrust against his prostate, at the same time, Johnny pulls the whole rod out and before he can even react, Jaehyun’s back arches, dick spurting thick ropes of white with a scream that could probably alert the members and staff. Good thing they're alone.

“Well, fuck.” Johnny laughs breathlessly as he stays inside Jaehyun’s clamping ass, setting the rod on the bed and leaning down to hold his trembling body with his. He kisses Jaehyun and Jaehyun reciprocates as much as he can, trying his best through his mindlessness and tiredness.

“Hyung, wanna see you, please.” Jaehyun sobs, begging and who was Johnny to deprive him when he asked so pretty and nicely?

Johnny pulls off the soaked silk from his eyes and he’s greeted by Jaehyun’s red rimmed, tear filled, lust blown eyes. Not used to the light, he closes his eyes in response and Johnny just leans his forehead against his, closing his eyes as well, just holding Jaehyun’s still trembling body under his.

Without moving from his position, he reaches up and unties Jaehyun’s arms, massaging them gently to regain back the blood that was lost. Hopefully it wouldn’t leave a mark on his pristine skin. Fans could be so scrutinizing that a small patch of scratched skin could make a rise out of people. He plants a kiss on Jaehyun’s lips as he unties his legs this time, setting it flat on his sides.

“That feels so much better.” Jaehyun grunts, voice scratchy as he shakes his arms and legs lightly to bring back blood flow. His body feels like jello, his ears are ringing and he's just... so relaxed. Even with Johnny’s still hard cock lodged deep in his ass.

Johnny presses a kiss to his mouth and Jaehyun reaches up to receive it. He wraps his arms around Johnny’s neck as they slot their lips together, tongue slipping in each others mouths as they deepen the kiss. Johnny runs his hands up and down Jaehyun’s sides, then down his leg to lift it, wrapping it around his waist.

Jaehyun moans, pulling Johnny tighter with his arms and legs, body feeling incredibly relaxed from his very intense orgasm that he needed. His breath hitches when Johnny starts to move again. Pulling back from base to tip then thrusting back again in one straight motion. Fast and hard. And Jaehyun finds himself in pleasure again, past feelings of his intense orgasm still lingering and it just makes him sensitive. He bites Johnny’s lips as he grips on Johnny’s shoulders, nails digging deep.

Johnny gets back on his knees and pulls out his cock, making Jaehyun whimper at the loss of the thick feeling inside him. Johnny pulls off the cock ring in hurry and lifts Jaehyun’s legs together, pushing it to fall to the left as Jaehyun’s body stays flat to the bed. 

Jaehyun feels his hips stretch & his back cracks but it feels good, like how his trainer stretches him at the gym. He watches as Johnny leans sideways to line his face with his ass, spreading his cheeks to look at his hole. With a loud sound low in his throat, Johnny spits on his gape and rubs it in with his thumb and in a quick motion, he’s slipping his cock inside Jaehyun again and as always, it feels amazing.

Johnny knows Jaehyun’s giving him free reign to use him like this. It’s been their thing. Jaehyun had his so Johnny’s gonna take his. “How long has it been? Fucking hell. You’re so fucking tight.” Johnny has his eyes closed as he fucks into Jaehyun’s pliant hole with abandon, fucking in a pace that brings him pleasure the most.

Jaehyun clutches the sheets at the overwhelming, almost painful pleasure overtaking his body. “T-to...too long.” It’s been 3 weeks and 4 days. Not that he was counting. “God, you feel so good inside me hyung.” Jaehyun starts to play with his nipples, flicking the sore, sensitive buds with his pointer finger and it feels so good that he lets out a whimper.

Johnny’s nose flares as he exhales, pushing himself forward, falling over Jaehyun as he starts to drive his hips deeper and harder into the younger’s pliant ass. He’s hitting Jae’s prostate and he knows from the way Jaehyun’s moans just turn a little more desperate and sluttier, fingers digging in his skin.

“Hyung, fuck!” Jaehyun and Johnny lock eyes as Johnny pushes into him. He’s being shoved up closer to the headboard little by little as Johnny goes harder at him. He cups Johnny’s face and leads his hot mouth onto his nipple and immediately, Johnny latches on, sucking. “Hyung, you’re in so deep... so good...” Jaehyun’s eyes are rolling back. It feels so good that he feels another wave of incoming— “Oh!”

Johnny feels wetness against his tummy, pressed against Jaehyun but he ignores it, sucking even harder and fucking harder for his pleasure, encouraged by Jaehyun’s even louder moans.

“Hyung! Johnny! I’m—“ Jaehyun tries to push him off but Johnny only leans back but his hips doesn’t stop moving. There’s fresh tears in Jaehyun’s eyes and he’s whimpering like a kicked puppy.

Johnny finally sees, pausing as spurts of liquid keeps shooting out of Jaehyun’s dick like he’s... peeing. Jaehyun’s sobbing now, as he trembles, oversensitive and embarrassed with wetting himself and Johnny’s bed. What would Johnny think with him wetting himself? How were they gonna explain to Hyuck the smell of pee in their room? Especially now that Hyuck and Johnny were roomies.

“Oh, Jaehyun,” Johnny frowns, holding his knees and spreading his legs open until he was straight on his back again but Jaehyun turned away. His cock was still twitching, seemingly not done with expelling the liquid.

“Hyung,” Jaehyun sobs fully as he covers his eyes, hiding from Johnny. “I’m so sorry... I didn’t mean too...” Johnny holds his arm. “It felt so good I couldn’t stop myself.”

Johnny smiles, leaning down to kiss him. “It’s okay. I haven’t cum so you’ll let me see it again, yeah?” Johnny had already started to roll his hips and Jaehyun whimpers helplessly, nodding. “You’re the best.”

With every thrust of Johnny’s cock against his prostate, and that specific area, grazing his bladder, a splash of liquid would come gushing out his cock and Jaehyun would let out the sweetest, sluttiest sounds every time that it drove Johnny to finally having his long awaited orgasm. Jaehyun wasn’t even in his right mind anymore, just laying there, letting Johnny take and take him as he just lets his body lose control, leaking uncontrollably as Johnny fucks up to him and lights up his abused and swollen prostate.

The both of them let out broken moans as Johnny pushes himself deep, releasing spurts of cum inside Jaehyun’s ass, riding out his orgasm by grinding deep in his ass, that in return, had Jaehyun expelling the last of the liquid in his bladder. His stomach is soaking wet, as are the sheets under him, and he’s so far gone that the wet spots don’t bother him which is totally not like him. The cum towel they put under his hips is soaked with pee and not cum as it was intended.

“That was so sexy, we should do it again.” Johnny suggests, finally pulling out and immediately, his cum comes pouring out of Jaehyun’s gaping hole. “You okay?” He pats Jaehyun’s cheeks lovingly and realizes he’s almost shutting down.

Jaehyun’s still not down on earth, still trembling but not as violent as before. He knows it’s over. His body wants to shut down. “I feel disgusting...” he trails off as his eyes start to flutter shut and he hears the faint sound of Johnny’s laugh before everything turns black.

Jaehyun wakes up hours later, in his own bed, in his shared room with Jungwoo. Johnny’s right behind him, spooning him. He tries to move to face Johnny but the older holds him in place.

“You peed on my bed. Let me sleep here.” Johnny groans sleepily.

“But you were the one who made me pee.” Jaehyun chuckles, voice laced with exhaustion and sleepiness, “with your dick, asshole.”

“I can make you pee here too if you don’t shut up and let me sleep.”

“Who says I’m gonna let you—“

Jungwoo’s sleepy voice suddenly overtakes their hushed (at least they thought) conversation. “I’m gonna kick the both of you out if you don’t shut the fuck up.”

Johnny and Jaehyun chuckle to themselves then got back to their original positions, no cuddling, even though spooning  _ certainly  _ counts more than cuddling. ‘ _ Bros never cuddle _ ’, as Johnny always jokes.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, any form of feedback, even just keyboard smashes are welcomed!!!!!!
> 
> I'm @johnjaemarried on twt and cc so let's be friends! :)


End file.
